


Welcome

by Itslyssa271



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslyssa271/pseuds/Itslyssa271
Summary: Am introduction to what I'm doing here





	Welcome

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii wassup so I'm moving here from an app called wit -all about K-pop I'm moving here because that app caters to people under the age of 14. They ban people who use profanity and sexual content (SMUT) with anything so I'm moving to here hopefully I'll be accepted so wassup I'm lyssa or lyss (nicknames).


End file.
